dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Powder Blast
Description :"An advanced form of Powder Charge that plants a more powerful explosive that can be detonated from afar." An advanced version of Powder Charge. In Dark Arisen, it becomes Powder Barrage with the relevant Assassin's Ring or Assassin's Band equipped. Powder Blast adds multiple explosions from the charge, plus the flash trail becomes more powerful, able to damage and debilitate. Notes, Damage, and Tactics Powder trail Activate the skill to place the charge, then retreat to a safe distance, and activate the skill again to start the detonation - a fast burning gunpowder-like trail will rapidly snake back to the place the charge was placed, and then ignite. *The path of the 'gunpowder trail' will interrupt or stagger enemies.The trail will follow whatever path was traversed from after setting the charge down till detonating it. *There is a limit to the total distance the trail can burn - approximately equal to a shortbow's effective range - if this length is exceeded, the initial charge will not detonate, and the trail will fizzle out prematurely. *The trail of Powder Charge is too weak to damage in any way - the trails of the two higher tier skills are more potent, and can : **Stagger **Cause burning **Inflict debilitations inherited from the sword used. **Destroy crates etc. Damage The primary effect of the explosive charge is an explosive blast with powerful knockdown that can throw smaller enemies into the air, as well as inflict burning. *Higher tier versions cause multiple explosions. *There is a small shockwave associated with the blast, around one to two body lengths in radius - this does not seem to cause physical damage, but can stagger or knockdown, and creatures within its radius can be inflicted with debilitation associated with the sword held when the skill was used. *The shockwave seems only to be able to inflict 'physical' debilitations, like blind or torpor, but cannot inflict Elemental Debilitations like thundershock (from Caladbolg). The main blast damage is predominately related to total Strength. If an enchanted weapon is equipped when the skill is used, the weapon's magick power is also factored in. *With a magick weapon the blast can damage creatures such as Phantoms, though the magick power seems relatively low. *It is thought that the behaviour with Enchanted weapons is similar to other skills (like Immolation) - that is the physical damage is related to total attack strength, but the magick damage only scales with the magick attack of the weapon held itself. *The element of an enchanted weapon used when preparing the blast has no effect on damage - instead the element is fire. Powder Charge vs. the others Oddly, the lowest tier skill can be the most damaging when facing foes with the highest defense, due it having higher core damage, and scaling better with weapon power. In contrast the 2nd and 3rd tier skills scale half as well with weapon power, and have core physical power around 650 to 750 lower .. Thus they are less able to break foe defenses. *For more details see also Skill multiplier data. *For creatures with normal or low defense (under 500 DEF), the 2nd and 3rd tier skills will generally do more damage even with weak weapons *For creatures with high defense, such as Garm found on Bitterblack Isle (800+ DEF) the lowest tier skill does more damage than the second tier, unless a weapon of well over 1000 attack power is used (core strength 450) *Even against the strongest foes (such as Elder Ogre) the third tier skill outdamages the other two, provided a relatively good quality weapon is used - however with a Rusted Sword, or even the best quality Golden Rapier or Aneled Rapier the lowerest tier will be stronger. Other *The damage from the trail and blast does not affect the Arisen or allies, and does not dislodge ghosts that possess the Arisen when 'self-exploded'. *The explosion can be set with a long fuse before opening chests on Bitterblack Isle as a precaution against Maneaters. Category:Sword Skills Category:Fire Based Skills